Esta vez se trata de mi
by S0ah
Summary: Desde que apenas era un cachorro, Sesshomaru no ha dejado de pensar en una de las ultimas palabras que le dijo su padre "Esa necesidad de proteger ese alguien especial "... Siempre pensó que eran cosas sin sentido alguno, hasta que un dia...
1. Capitulo 1 Yo sesshomaru

Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, son creacion de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.  
- - Hablando  
"" Pensando

Esta vez se trata de mi~  
By S0ah~

Capitulo 1 = Yo sesshomaru

Mi padre, un poderoso Taiyoukai nos dejo a mi madre y a mi por irse con una despreciable humana, con la cual tuvo un hijo hibrido...Lo unico que me importaba en este mundo se le otorgo a ese despreciable Hanyou que tengo como medio hermano, el cual verlo me llena de repugnancia y rencor.  
Pero supongo que esto no es de extrañarse,mi padre comenzó a comportarse de una manera especial hacia los humanos desde que yo era cachorro... Con mi madre nunca lo entendimos, una raza tan insignificante, débil sucia ¿Que les veia de interesante? ¿Por que intentaba ayudarlos? ¿Por que los consideraba como... algo?.

Siempre fui un demonio muy poderoso, desde que era solo un cachorro. Los súbditos del castillo donde viví mi infancia, se sorprendían de los rápidos resultados de mis entrenamientos, y era de esperarse ya que fue a lo unico que me dedicaba días y noches completas...Aun así cuando mi padre me veía esos ojos estaban llenos de... bueno nunca supe de que, pero era algo que me desagradaba, era como si me tuviera lastima.  
Un día mi padre no estaba en el castillo, seguí su rastro y por primera ves en mi vida lo vi riendo, ¿ Reír?, que era lo que tanta gracia le causaba? Estaba con una mujer humana , a la cual abrazaba.  
Se percato de mi presencia... Y volteo a mirarme, seguido de esa repugnante mujer.

-Padre que crees que estas haciendo?

-Sesshomaru ¿Por que has dejado el castillo?

-TE PREGUNTE QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

-Esto no te concierne hijo, eres pequeño para entenderlo

-ENTENDERLO? QUE HAY QUE ENTENDER? QUE HACES CON UNA HUMANA ! ACASO ESTAS LOCO?

-Sesshomaru... Esta humana es mi mujer, las cosas con tu madre terminaron hace mucho tiempo, tu apenas eras recien nacido cuando eso sucedio. Ademas, esta humana tiene nombre, se llama "izayoi" y esta esperando un hijo mio, o sea tu hermano...

-HERMANO? JAJAJA! TE EQUIVOCAS , ESA COSA JAMAS TENDRA UN HERMANO MIO, YO EL GRAN SESSHOMARU , JAMAS RECONOCERE A ESA ESCORIA COMO HERMANO

-SESSHOMARU! tranquilizate hijo

Sentía ardor en mi garganta, y de pronto una energía recorrió todo mi ser, sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas.. Esa fue la primera ves que me convertí en mi verdadera forma, la de un perro demoníaco enorme. Quise atacar a aquella sucia humana, pero mi padre en un intento de defenderla, salio herido por mi herida no era grave, pero fue una advertencia...

-Inutaisho estas herido...  
-Tranquila... esto no es grave... ::Y otra ves esa mirada...que tanto detestaba::

-DEJA DE MIRARME ASI, NO LO SOPORTO.

-Sesshomaru... dime que intentas hacer con todo esto?. No me podrás derrotar, apenas eres un cachorro, si matarme es lo que quieres... Vuélvete mas fuerte, y cuando eso suceda, te estaré esperando. Sin embargo eso no sucederá jamas te volverás el mas poderoso, a menos que tengas esa necesidad de proteger ese alguien especial...

"Esa necesidad de proteger ese alguien especial"

Lo único que entendí conforme pasaron los años, fue que lo que hizo que mi padre muriera, no fue mi medio hermano ni esa humana, sino esa necesidad de la que alardeo aquella ves... Yo Sesshomaru, no entiendo esas cosas tan triviales como sentimientos, para que tenerlas? para terminar así? ... muerto... como el...

Sin embargo en el momento en que mi camino se cruzo con el de Rin, recordé las palabras de mi padre. Nunca vi a Rin como una humana, ella me encontró tirado, herido en el bosque, después de una lucha con Inuyasha, ella no me temía, me acercaba comida, me hacia compañía aunque varias veces la eche siempre volvía y sonreía Los humanos le temen a los youkais como yo, pero ella tenia algo especial, así que ni la considere ni la considero humana ya que sus mismos pares la trataban como a un animal, una basura.  
Después que los lobos atacaron su aldea, al verla tirada sin vida en el suelo, quise probar Tenseiga, esa espada que me dejo como herencia mi padre... Una espada que no corta, sino que sana...

Y asi fue como le devolví su vida... desde ese dia , Rin me acompaña, aunque jamas lo reconozca al mundo, ella es importante, pero por que es parte de mi grupo, como mi sirviente Jaken o mi dragón AH UN. Es parte de lo que seria ¿Mi manada?... Pero no es de ninguna manera a lo que se refería mi padre... YO SESSHOMARU, JAMAS ME ENAMORARE, siempre pensé eso hasta que simplemente alguien apareció y ¿ Sucedió?

Ni hao~

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fic

Espero sus comentarios ~

Zai jian!

S0ah


	2. Capitulo 2 Palabras no pronunciadas

**Esta vez se trata de mi**

By Soah

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, son creacion de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hyuna es un personaje que invente para esta historia, no existe en la serie, y es mi creación, por lo tanto me pertenece y no la presto : D jaja.**

- - Hablando

"" Pensando

**Capitulo 2= ****"Palabras de quien no puede pronunciarlas"**

En un bosque muy alejado de cualquier aldea, se encontraba una niña juntando flores y corriendo por todos lados, mientras un pequeño youkai corría detrás de ella.

-¡Rin! ¡Deja de correr niña! ::cayendo al suelo de cansancio::

-Corra Señor Jacken, el amo Sesshomaru nos esta esperando ::dijo alegremente mientras se detuvo a ayudar al youkai::

En un claro sentado frente al rio se encontraba Sesshomaru, su cara como siempre no reflejaba nada en absoluto cuando de repente...

-Ja

-¿Que sucede amo Sesshomaru? ::Dice Rin acercándose a su lado con expectativa::

- Tenemos compañía

De los arbustos, sale un pequeño youkai zorro

-Es Shippo ::dice Rin sorprendida::

¿¡Rin? ¿Jacken? ...Sesshomaru ::Este ultimo lo prenuncio con temor::

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí tu chiquillo impertinente?

-¡Señor Jacken! no sea maleducado con el pobre de Shippo

-Me separe de mi grupo, Naraku nos perseguía caí por un risco al agua y bueno aquí estoy...

-Tu zorro dime ¿Donde esta Inuyasha?

-No lo se Sessho...maru, el se encontraba muy herido la ultima ves que lo vi

-Ja, era de esperarse de ese hibrido

Shippo miro detenidamente a Sesshomaru, este parecia divertido con el simple hecho de que su medio hermano estuviese herido y en problemas. En el fondo el pequeño niño se cuestionaba algo que en su momento todos se llegan a cuestionar...Por que eran tan diferentes esos hermanos y a la ves tan parecidos.

Sesshomaru era un príncipe de raza pura, alto, esbelto, frió y calculador. Mientras que Inuyasha era un Hanyou , un mitad bestia.

El poseía una mitad demoníaca y otra humana, la cual lo hacia ser mas débil que su hermano mayor, mas impulsivo pero aun asi...

-¿Shippo, en que piensas? ::Pregunta Rin muy curiosa, al ver al zorrito muy pensativo::

-No...nada, no te preocupes Rin

-Bueno sera mejor que te vallas de aqui zorro, mi amo Sesshomaru y yo estamos muy ocupados como para andar de niñeros ::mientras esbozaba una cara fea:: (N/A: Si aun es mas posible xD)

-¡No le hagas caso Shippo!.Lo que pasa es que el señor Jacken ya esta un poco viejo y mañoso

-¡A quien le llamas mañoso y viejo! ::Indignado le da la espalda a ambos niños::

-Te lo agradezco Rin, pero de todas formas tengo que encontrar a mi grupo.. aunque ¡No se donde están! waaaaaa ::comienza a llorar::

-¡Oh! Entonces... ::La niña se acerca a Sesshomaru:: -Amo Sesshomaru ¿ Estaría bien si lo acompañamos con Ah Un?

-Has lo que quieras Rin...

-¡Sii! ::Corre hacia Ah Un y sube en el::

-Jacken

-Si amo bonito

-Ve con Rin, y asegúrate de que ese zorro llegue con el híbrido

-Pero amito...

-Hazlo o te matare

-¡De acuerdo amito lindo! ::Corre asustado hacia Ah Un::

-Sesshomaru... gracias ::Dice un sorprendido Shippo, ante la reacción amable de Sesshomaru:

Pero Sesshomaru no volteo a mirarlo, seguía sentado frente al rio

-¡Vayámonos Shippo!

- Ya súbete niñajo, aprovecha la oportunidad que te ha dado mi amo

-¡Siiiiii ya voy!

En ese momento Ah Un se eleva por los cielos con Rin, Jacken y un pequeño zorro que miraba muy detenidamente al Taiyoukai de las tierras del Oeste...

" No es tan malo como parece, hoy tuvo una amabilidad para conmigo y si pienso mas detenidamente protege a Rin que es una pequeña niña humana y la lleva consigo a todas partes... ¿Pero por que sera? "

Unas horas han pasado y frente al rio Sesshomaru seguía disperso en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente siente la esencia de Naraku, ente se levanta de su sitio y desenvaina su espada.

-Naraku, se que estas ahi no puedes esconder tu esencia llena de miasma ::Mira calculadora-mente por todos lados::

-Ja Ja Ja , no esperaba menos de ti Lord Sesshomaru, hace un rato tuve el agrado de encontrarme con tu hermano Inuyasha.

- ¡El no es mi hermano!

Con gran velocidad se acerca a Naraku, pero este también era veloz , empezaron a luchar ferozmente. Sesshomaru utilizo el Meidō Zangetsuha, un circulo perfecto y enorme el cual Naraku esquivo con facilidad, de pronto este se detiene sobre una enorme roca y comienza a reir.

- ¿Que es lo que encuentras de divertido?

- A ti Sesshomaru

En ese momento aparece Byakuya de los sueños, y corta a Sesshomaru con su espada sin hoja en la espalda.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy Sesshomaru, nos volveremos a ver jajaja ::Naraku se vuelve un remolino de miasma y desaparece::

- ¡ Nos vemos ! ::Byakuya sube a su gruya y vuela por los cielos::

"¿Que habrá sido todo esto?, No estoy herido pero no confió en Byakuya de los sueños, el me ha dañado de alguna manera, solo que por ahora no se cual"

Después de una hora , Rin y Jacken regresaron pero como comenzó a llover se refugiaron en una cueva cercana, estos se dieron cuenta de que algo había ocurrido, pero como Sesshomaru parecía de muy mal humor prefirieron no preguntar.

"Me pregunto que habrá sucedido" :: Piensa Rin mientras se recuesta sobre Ah Un::

-Amito bonito ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Cállate

-¡Disculpe!

Sesshomaru se levanta y sale de la cueva sin decir nada, caminar bajo la lluvia tal vez aclararía su mente. Al pasar los minutos se alejo mucho de donde descansaban Rin y Jacken. Cuando se detuvo por fin se encontraba en medio de un pantano espeluznante, muy oscuro y silencioso.

Parecía que los arboles y la fauna en general, habían sido gravemente infectados por alguna clase de fuerza sobrenatural, de origen demoníaco Camino un poco mas llegando a un claro, el agua era de color negra, pero no había ninguna presencia en aquel lugar.

De repente sintio un grave dolor en la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo, su yukata comenzó a mancharse de sangre, alguna clase de energía extraña estaba ayudando al corte que Byakuya hizo sobre su espalda, ahora era una herida real y casi mortífera.

"Diablos... acaso ¿Este es mi fin? ¿Yo el gran Sesshomaru morire de esta manera tan bochornosa?, Padre..."

Su vista era borrosa, su pulso acelerado, sentía un dolor muy grande, aun peor que cuando su medio hermano le corto el brazo...Esta era otra clase de herida, algo que atravesó hasta su alma.

Una pequeña luz aparece detrás de unos arboles, la luz provenia de una linterna, una niña de larga cabellera rubio claro se detuvo frente al youkai herido. Esta parecia preocupada, al ver tanta sangre, se acerco a Sesshomaru, pero este comenzó a gruñirle en modo de advertencia, esta retrocedió un paso pero tomo valor y se arrodillo antes el para examinarlo de cerca.

-Alejate de mi ::Dijo Sesshomaru quien aun veia borroso::

Este sintió unas cálidas manos sobre su rostro, luego se desmayo.

La lluvia era aun mas fuerte, dentro de una pequeña cabaña un Youkai se encontraba recostado boca abajo en el suelo mientras alguien le sacaba su yukata. Era la misma niña con la que se encontró en el pantano, estaba terminando de limpiar la herida terrible de su espalda,cuando este abrio los ojos.

-¿Donde estoy? ::Dice adolorido::

Sesshomaru trata de sentarse débilmente pero no lo logra, la niña lo sostiene antes de que caiga y vuelve a recostarlo sobre el suelo.

-¿Por que me ayudas?

Pero no obtenía respuesta. Cuando termino de limpiar la herida, poso sus manos muy delicadamente sobre la herida, esto hizo que Sesshomaru gruñera, de repente de sus manos salio una luz violeta, la cual hacia que la herida empezara a curarse. Estuvo como una hora haciendo esto, hasta que por fin la herida desapareció. Sesshomaru se sentó acomodando sus ropas y quedo frente a frente con esta singular jovencita. Ahora su vista no era borrosa, podia verla bien, y si que era hermosa.

Tenia el cabello muy largo de color rubio claro, ojos color cielo, piel extremadamente blanca, era delgada y tenia las mismas marcas en el rostro que el. Esto lo sorprendio, no podia estar equivocado, ella era como el. Un perro demoniaco, pero ¿Como? el y su madre eran los ultimos sangre pura de su especie, luego de la muerte de su padre.

La jovencita poseia ropas extrañas manchadas por la perdida de su sangre, se ve que al cargarlo hasta la cabaña se le impregno. Sus vestimenta le recordo a Sesshomaru a la de Kagome, esa humana con poderes purificadores que viajaba con su medio hermano. Pero eran de un color distinto.

-¿Quien eres?

La niña sonrojada por la cercanía de sus rostros, de pronto entristece y baja su mirada.

- ¿No lo sabes?

Niega con su cabeza

-¿Sabes en donde te encuentras?

Vuelve a negar, apretando sus puños contra el piso.

-¿Puedes hablar?

Ella lo mira fijamente, y señala su garganta.

-Ya veo... ¿Tienes un nombre?

Asiente y de un bolso que tenia a su lado saca un bloc de hojas y un lápiz y comienza a escribir. En unos segundos lo da vuelta y se lo muestra a Sesshomaru.

-Hyuna es tu nombre

Asiente y lo señala

-¿Quieres saber el mio?

Asiente

-Sessshomaru

"Y de pronto ella me sonrió ¿Por que lo hace? ¿Por que me salvo? ¿Como es que pudo curarme? ¿Por que no recuerda quien es? ¿Por que su mirada me produce ... una sensación de no querer irme?"

Esa noche, Sesshomaru hablo mas que en toda su vida. Claro esta que la niña no podia hablar, pero contestaba las preguntas de este asintiendo, negando o simplemente haciendo señas.

-¿Sabes de donde vienes?

Niega

-¿Sabes por que tienes esas marcas en el rostro o el por que puedes curar?

Niega

Sesshomaru noto cansancio en la niña, como si después de curarlo estuviera agotada. Sin embargo parecía a gusto contestando sus preguntas.

- ¿Estas sola?

Asiente con un rostro lleno de tristeza

"No entiendo ¿Por que estoy tan curioso?, siento que debo quedarme con ella , por lo menos hasta que recupere su memoria...pero ¿Estaria bien eso?. ¡ Maldición! Yo Sesshomaru estoy completamente loco, ¿Por que pienso estas cosas?"

El tiempo paso rápido la lluvia seso, ambos salieron de la cabaña. Hyuna abrió los ojos con dificultad, era una mañana radiante llena de sol con un hermoso arcoiris, el cual admiraba emocionada.

A su lado con una distancia prudente, Sesshomaru admiraba la escena. En verdad era una jovencita hermosa. Pero no quitaba que era de su misma especie, lo cual la hacia peligrosa y extremadamente interesante.

De los cielos desciende Ah Un con Jacken y Rin, Hyuna se esconde detrás de Sesshomaru. Este gira la cabeza y la mira, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados aferrándose de una de las mangas de su yukata.

-Amo Sesshomaru estábamos preocupados ::Esboza Rin, feliz de ver a su amo a salvo::

-Amito que bueno que lo encontramos ::dice Jacken con un vestigio de lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos::

Ambos se percataron que detras de Sesshomaru se encontraba alguien

-Amito ¿Quien es esa joven?

-Tiene ropas extrañas como las de la señorita Kagome

Sesshomaru no apartaba la mirada de Hyuna, ella parecía realmente asustada. Seguramente estuvo en varios problemas antes de su encuentro, por eso temia a otros... Pero entonces ¿Por que no le temía a el?

-Hyuna, ellos vienen conmigo.

Hyuna abre los ojos y lo mira asintiendo da un paso al costado y mira timidamente a Jacken y a Rin.

-Ella es...

Jacken y Sesshomaru miran a Rin fijamente

- ¡ Muy linda ! 3 ::Dice corriendo alado de Hyuna::

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rin, seamos amigas ::con una gran sonrisa::

Hyuna la mira con curiosidad, luego posa su mano en la cabeza de rin y sonrie.

-¿Como es tu nombre?

-Rin, su nombre es Hyuna, ella no puede hablar asi que no la molestes.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Señorita Hyuna, no lo sabia, Rin es una tonta, tonta, tonta

Hyuna niega con la cabeza, y le sonríe tiernamente. Mientras Jacken se le acerca a Sesshomaru y le dice...

-Amito ¿Conoce a esta mujer? Tiene las mismas marcas en la cara que usted...

-Ella sera nuestra invitada, es todo lo que te dire. Hyuna...

Al escuchar su nombre, lo mira fijamente

-Nos acompañaras hasta que recuperes tu memoria

Ella se sorprendió ante tales palabras, pero no parecía molesta, solo asintió contenta. Ya que no estaría por mas tiempo sola, por lo menos hasta que recuperara su memoria...

-¡Que Bien! Rin cuidara de Usted Señorita Hyuna 3

Mientras todo parecía tranquilo desde su guarida, alguien no estaba muy contento con la aparición de Hyuna ...

-Naraku, esa mujer sano la herida que le hice a Sesshomaru

-Interesante... Pero no olvides que podrá haber sanado su cuerpo, pero no podrá sanar la herida que has abierto en su alma. Veremos con que nos sorprende esta jovencita, me gustaría conocerla personalmente jajaja.

Ni hao~

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 2 de mi historia

¿Quien sera esta extraña niña? ¿Por que tiene las mismas marcas que Sesshomaru?

Si quieren saberlo, tendran que seguir leyendo mi historia jajaja

Agradecería Reviews con lo que les gusta, lo que no, aportes, todo se acepta :)

Xiexie~

Zai jian!

S0ah


	3. Curiosa

Esta vez se trata de mi  
by S0ah

Capitulo 3= " Curiosa "

Era de noche, el grupo de Sesshomaru con ahora una nueva integrante se encontraban frente a una fogata, cenando.

-Señorita Hyuna, ¿seguro que no desea comer un pescado?. Rin los cocina deliciosos  
Hyuna niega con una sonrisa  
-Ay chiquilla molesta, no entiendes que los demonios como el amo Sesshomaru o la joven Hyuna no comen comida de humanos.  
-Pero señor Jacken usted si come pescado... de hecho esta bastante gordito ya como para comerse tres en este momento, debe pensar en su salud usted ya esta viejito.  
- ¡Pero que dices niña maleducada!  
Jacken estaba de mal humor como era de costumbre ante las travesuras de Rin, era una escena divertida, el pequeño demonio verde la perseguia al rededor de la fogata mientras la niña reia a carcajadas. Desde arriba de un arbol, Sesshomaru observaba con atencion a la jovencita de cabellos de oro...  
"Parece inofensiva y su aura no es maligna como la mia... pero aun asi es como yo"  
En ese momento Hyuna voltea y mira a Sesshomaru, este volteo de costado pero la jovencita le dedica una sorprende al lord de las tierras del oeste.  
"¿Por que me sonrie? ¿Que he hecho para que la situacion amerite a eso?... Es muy extraña"  
Jacken se habia cansado de tanto correr y callo rendido al suelo, mientras que una Rin con sueño se sienta alado de Hyuna.  
-Señorita Hyuna , ¿le molesta si Rin se acuesta a su lado?  
Hyuna niega y acaricia el cabello de la niña se recuesta a su lado y quedan dormidas ambas.

Al dia siguiente Jacken despierta a las jovencitas muy temprano por la mañana.  
-Pero Señor Jacken es muy temprano, Rin tiene mucho sueño ::comenta la niña mientras bosteza::  
- ¡Nada de peros!  
Hyuna se levanto y se sento frente al rio, tomo agua entre sus manos y limpio su cara. Rin la siguio e imito lo que hacia.  
-Señorita Hyuna, ¿Que le gustaria desayunar?  
La Youkai duda unos instantes, se levanta y con señas le pide a Rin que la siga, se adentran un poco en el bosque, mientas Jacken las seguia bien de cerca...  
-¡Con que es eso lo que quiere! ::Dice Rin con una gran sonrisa, frente a un arbol de duraznos::  
Hyuna y Rin suben al arbol y empiezan a tomar duraznos. Mientras Jacken estaba embelezado por la belleza de la joven youkai.  
"Ni los mismos dioses podrian haber tallado semejante especimen... llama mucho la atencion su belleza y su porte... Sin embargo no sabemos nada sobre ella, por que el amo Sesshomaru la trajo con nosotros, es muy peligroso"  
Rin quiso tomar un durazno de una rama lejana y en un falso movimiento la rama sobre la que estaba se rompe, cae con gran velocidad pero sobre unos brazos calidos..La pequeña niña abre los ojos, y era Hyuna quien en un rapido movimiento la habia quedado sorprendido, esa jovencita desaparecio y aparecio abajo de Rin para sostenerla...  
-Señorita Hyuna usted salvo a Rin, Rin se lo agradece ::dice con lagrimas en sus ojos::  
"Mis ojos no me engañan, esa joven se teletrasporto..." -¡Oh! ¡Amo bonito, ha regresado!  
Lord Sesshomaru habia regresado, miraba con atencion la situacion, duraznos tirados por todos lados y Hyuna sosteniendo en brazos a Rin.  
- ¿Que sucedio aqui?  
- Amo Sesshomaru, Rin casi cae del arbol pero la señorita Hyuna me salvo ::Dice la niña ya incorporada en el suelo::  
Jacken se acerca a Sesshomaru y le dice en voz baja  
-Amito, esa mujer estaba arriba del arbol tambien y en cuanto Rin comenzo a caer se teletrasporto debajo de ella y la sostuvo...  
"Sorprendente... entonces ella si es conciente de sus poderes... "  
-Hyuna... muestrame como salvaste a Rin ::Dice Sesshomaru mirandola con curiosidad::  
La jovencita dudo un poco, esta se encontra frente a Sesshomaru a una distancia grande. De pronto dirige su mirada hacia un lado y desaparece.  
"¿Que demonios?"  
Aparecio justo frente a el , muy cerca. Esta al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaba de el, se sonrojo y volvio a desaparecer, apareciendo arriba del arbol de duraznos.  
-¡Señorita Hyuna , es sorprendente!  
-Me pregunto que otras cosas puede hacer...  
-Amito ¿En que esta pensando?

Mientras tanto en otra parte...

-¡ABAJO!  
-¡Te lo mereces por cochinon Inuyasha!  
-

Ni hao!

Este capitulo es mas corto, ya el proximo sera mas extenso

espero que les guste mi historia

ZaiJian

Soah~


End file.
